Delírio
by Mystik
Summary: Takaya não consegue mais distinguir o que é real e o que é apenas um sonho...


**Casal:** NaoexTakaya

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon

**Notas:** Se passa entre o final do anime e o OVA. Enjoy!

* * *

**Delírio**

A noite estava insuportavelmente quente e abafada. Um silêncio quase sepulcral recaíra sobre aquela região. Era três horas da manhã e a grande maioria de seus habitantes dormia.

Bom, sempre havia uma exceção a regra.

- Ahn... – mãos grandes e poderosas percorriam seu corpo como labaredas.

Takaya abriu os olhos desfocados, arfando e gemendo baixo, sentindo o roçar do fino lençol à suas costas, sua pele quente e febril. Uma fina camada de suor já se acumulava em seu corpo enquanto sentia aqueles dedos ágeis e deliciosos deslizarem por seu tórax, descendo até seu abdome, rodeando lentamente o umbigo que subia e descia devido sua respiração acelerada.

O moreno de dezessete anos ainda não conseguia entender como se deixara render por meros toques, como se sentia tão excitado apenas ouvindo a respiração rápida do outro, como seu coração batia apressado ao ouvir aquele tom de voz baixo e quase rouco. Devia ser ilegal ter uma voz tão erótica daquela maneira.

- Takaya. – e o moreno gemeu quando ele lhe chamou naquela voz, mirando suas íris esverdeadas nos olhos furta-cor acima de si.

Naoe tinha o corpo de um verdadeiro deus. Todas as marcas, cicatrizes, só adornavam as curvas perfeitas, os músculos trabalhados, a pele ligeiramente pálida. Takaya mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu-se salivar ao descer ainda mais os olhos e observar o membro totalmente ereto do loiro, uma vontade insana de coloca-lo em sua boca invadindo suas entranhas.

- Se abre mais pra mim. – disse o loiro num mesmo tom erótico enlouquecedor.

Takaya mirou-o nos olhos novamente, abrindo mais as pernas e se xingando de todos os nomes conhecidos por se render tão facilmente aos pedidos do outro. Mas ao ver aquele sorriso largo e sensual nos lábios de Naoe, o moreno decide que não é tão ruim assim.

- Você é perfeito.

A mão instigante voltou a toca-lo e Takaya não segura o seu gemido rouco e alto quando ela envolve seu membro, também rígido, de uma só vez, iniciando um sobe e desce lento. Seus quadris se mexem por vontade própria.

* * *

- Takaya? Takaya! – a voz feminina o faz acordar de repente, sentando-se na cama. Seu corpo está trêmulo e quente, o suor encharcando seu pijama.

- Ah, que bom que está bem. Você nos assustou. – disse Miya, sentando-se ao lado do irmão – Já fazia três dias que você estava desacordado, eu fiquei tão preocupada!

- Três dias? – disse o moreno num tom fraco, mas ainda assim incrédulo.

- Sim...desde que nós te achamos no píer. – disse Chiaki, só agora demonstrando sua presença no quarto.

O píer. Takaya franziu o cenho ao lembrar-se de Naoe dizendo-lhe que o amava e logo depois indo embora...e depois aquele sonho.

Porque só podia ser um sonho. Mesmo que aquelas mãos tenham sido vívidas e quentes, mesmo que o prazer que percorria suas veias era palpável.

O moreno pressionou os lábios numa linha fina, irritado. Ele levantou-se da cama, ainda cambaleando, e foi em direção à porta.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – disse Chiaki, desencostando-se da parede.

- Aquele idiota... – disse com a voz cortada, desconexa – Saia, eu preciso...

Ele nunca chegou a porta. O loiro e Miya ampararam o corpo antes de cair.

* * *

- Naoe... – o sussurro foi quase pedinte. Suas mãos enlaçaram o pescoço do mais velho com desejo.

O loiro abaixou o rosto e com desejo quase insano beijou-o, suas línguas travando uma batalha que logo terminou com um gemido alto e ofegante de Takaya, ao sentir seus membros rijos se esfregando um ao outro. Correntes elétricas transpassavam seu corpo cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais intenso.

O jovem abriu os olhos e observou as feições sensuais e cheias de prazer do loiro e isso arrancou um novo gemido da sua garganta. Vê-lo tão transtornado de excitação por sua causa era um afrodisíaco poderoso e potente.

- Takaya... – a voz erótica e doce como mel adentrou seus ouvidos. Ele sentiu aquela boca deliciosa mordendo seu lóbulo e seu corpo estremeceu – Eu quero você.

- Você...já me tem. – disse com a respiração pesada, por um momento sua mente pensando em como pudera se entregar tão facilmente.

- Não... – as mãos deslizaram por suas coxas nuas, numa carícia leve – Eu quero...você. Possuir você. Marcar você. – as mãos apertaram sua carne com vontade.

E aquela simples confissão foi o que fez seu membro pulsar e se enrijecer mais, a simples idéia do que ele pedia atiçando sua imaginação de forma inevitável. Um gemido necessitado escapou da sua boca, enquanto seus braços apertaram a pegada que ele tinha no pescoço do outro.

- Vai...ahn...faz. – disse quase que suplicando ao outro, uma necessidade extrema nascendo em seu interior – Naoe...me possua.

* * *

Takaya abriu os olhos e arregalou-os, agradecendo por se perceber sozinho no quarto. Em seu atual estado...era melhor.

De forma zonza ele sentou-se na cama, praguejando a si mesmo e ao loiro dez vezes mais. O que fora aquele sonho? Era real até demais para seu gosto.

Ele suspirou, sentindo seu corpo arder de desejo, excitação. Se fechasse os olhos poderia sentir com clareza aquelas mãos em suas coxas, a ereção de Naoe roçando na sua de forma deliciosa e...

- Não! Takaya seu idiota! – exclamou para si mesmo, vendo onde seus pensamentos estavam o levando.

Ele engatinhou até a janela e abriu-a, deixando a brisa noturna e a luz da lua cheia adentrar seu quarto, encostando-se na parede e suspirando. Seus olhos se fecharam quase que imediatamente e a imagem de Naoe, completamente nu, veio.

- Droga... – praguejou, mas saiu quase como um suspiro, se mexendo na cama, meio que incomodado.

Desde aquela confissão no píer, o gesto que ele fizera em colocar o paletó em si, aquelas mãos tocando seu ombro...tudo isso contribuíra para se sentir mal todos esses dias. Seu corpo estava cansado, mal ficava acordado uma hora que fosse.

E quando 'dormia', aqueles sonhos começavam. Sonhos que pareciam mais reais que tudo. Não sabia como, mas quando beijava o loiro, sentia seu gosto, conhecia o cheiro da sua pele, a visão de cada músculo daquele deus.

Takaya suspirou novamente, sua mão descendo inconsciente, suas pernas chutando os lençóis, a brisa noturna só queimando quando tocava seu corpo, que estava febril novamente. Sua mão adentrou sua calça e um gemido rouco, estrangulado e necessitado saiu da sua boca ao tocar seu membro, ainda completamente excitado.

- Naoe...ahn...Naoe... – gemeu sem pudor, batendo levemente a cabeça na parede enquanto sua mão começava a subir e descer de forma firme e afoita.

Não conseguia parar. Não queria parar. Em sua mente realidade e sonho se misturavam e tudo que via era o loiro o masturbando no lugar da sua mão. Podia jurar que sentia a respiração dele contra seu pescoço, instigadora.

- Naoe...mais...

- O que você quer...Takaya? – a voz ecoou em seu ouvido, erótica como uma carícia.

- Você...quero você...me possuindo. – o moreno nem reconhecia sua própria voz, rouca e suplicante.

- Logo...meu lorde. – a voz respondeu, o movimento em seu membro se acelerando.

- Ahn... – jogou a cabeça pra trás, mordendo o lábio inferior, suas bochechas coradas, seu corpo todo suado de prazer.

Seu membro pulsava mais e mais, a masturbação mais forte, mais rápida, e seus gemidos saíam mais seguidos. Tudo que queria era se derreter na mão do loiro, expelir cada gota em seus dedos e depois ser possuído, marcado pelo outro, sentir-se envolto por Naoe de todas as maneiras possíveis.

- Naoe...ahn, Naoe... – o nome saiu como um mantra, o som sendo mais e mais rouco.

Uma explosão de cores atingiu sua visão, deixando-o cego por segundos, enquanto o orgasmo caiu sobre seu corpo como uma bomba, seu sêmen expelindo-se em jatos na mão do loiro. Takaya arfou, arrepios percorrendo sua pele, deliciosamente.

* * *

- Você...é delicioso. – disse Naoe, erguendo a mão e lambendo os dedos, um a um, limpando cada resquício do prazer do moreno.

Takaya abriu os olhos e gemeu fraco ao ver ele fazendo aquilo, seu corpo se arrepiando de uma excitação nova.

- E agora...? – perguntou o jovem.

- Agora... – Naoe sorriu feralmente e o estômago de Takaya se revirou – Eu vou possuir você.

As íris esverdeadas se abriram, as pupilas dilatadas, e um gemido foi ouvido. Takaya deitou-se nos lençóis bagunçados, sentindo sua calça ser despida. A necessidade de sentir aquilo sobrepujou qualquer vergonha que pudesse sentir por seus atos.

- Anda...vem.

- O que o meu lorde...desejar. – respondeu o loiro, abrindo as pernas do outro de maneira rude, e se colocando entre elas.

Ao primeiro toque do dedo em sua entrada, Takaya arfou. Ao sentir-se invadido, franziu o cenho, choques percorrendo sua pele, e fazendo seu membro começar a se enrijecer de novo. Não sentia dor alguma, parecia que cada toque do loiro só lhe trazia o mais absurdo prazer.

Um segundo dedo foi adicionado, um terceiro. O moreno remexeu-se na cama, se contorcendo pelo prazer que lhe era proporcionado, sentindo-se febril, quase fervente.

- Naoe...

- Sim...? – o loiro tinha a voz mais sexy ainda.

- Anda...eu quero mais. – o som saíra como um comando.

Como todas as outras ordens, o loiro não hesitou em acatar. Ele retirou os dedos do outro, ouvindo seu protesto, mas logo o eliminando ao selar sua boca na dele, de forma molhada e selvagem.

Takaya correspondeu com igual fervor, sentindo suas pernas serem erguidas e então o calor pulsante e enlouquecedor. O membro de Naoe o invadia centímetro por delicioso centímetro, abrindo-o, marcando posse.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahn... – o gemido saiu longo e estrangulado, sua cabeça jogada para trás, seu corpo tremendo.

E logo o movimento começou. Para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás. O mais velho investia com vontade, desejo, fazendo o moreno ouvir o som dos seus corpos se chocando, das suas peles se batendo uma na outra, deliciosamente. Aquele ritmo consumia a mente do jovem, fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais sem reservas, fazendo suas unhas cravarem e arranharem as costas largas de Naoe, deixando marcas vermelhas fundas.

E aquelas reações do outro só atiçavam ainda mais o loiro, que investia com mais força, seu abdome perfeito roçando no membro completamente rijo novamente do mais novo, fechando aquele círculo vicioso de troca de carícias, provocações, sensações.

- Naoe... – mordeu o lábio, franzindo o cenho, abraçando-o com os braços e pernas, prendendo-o ao seu corpo.

- Takaya... – a voz saiu quase descontrolada – Agora...você não é de mais ninguém. Somente meu.

A possessividade doentia que sabia ser da natureza do loiro nunca lhe pareceu tão erótica e estimulante como agora. Apenas gemeu em abandono, como que concordando.

- Nunca mais vou te deixar escapar. – continuou falando naquela voz tão potente quanto uma carícia – Você é meu...pela eternidade que nos restar.

- Seu...seu...seu...ahn...todo seu! – gemeu, quase gritando, sentindo sua próstata ser estimulada, as palavras saindo ofegantes.

Era demais para suportar, aquele prazer absurdo, aquela sensação de abandono. Takaya gemeu seguidamente, sua voz aumentando o volume cada vez mais.

Até que uma segunda explosão ocorreu, mais forte mais intensa que a anterior, que qualquer outra que sentira na vida. Seu corpo inteiro travou, como que suspenso no tempo por segundos, antes de atingir o ápice de forma dolorosa e incrível, seu membro se esvaziando entre seus corpos e sua boca gemendo o nome do outro quando o sentiu atingir o ápice também, seu interior sendo preenchido de forma abundante e deliciosa.

Naoe tinha razão. Era dele, de mais ninguém. Nunca mais conseguiria ser de qualquer outro.

* * *

O moreno abriu os olhos, sentindo falta de ar, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Os primeiros raios de sol invadiam seu quarto, iluminando seu rosto. Ele sentiu todo seu corpo entorpecido e uma sensação úmida e morna escorria por suas coxas.

O que?

Takaya levantou-se de supetão, seu corpo protestando ao ato. Levou os dedos até o seu corpo e arregalou os olhos ao sentir a semente úmida que escorria por suas pernas.

Não era possível...

Aquilo fora um sonho...certo?

Não podia ser possível que se deixara possuir pelo loiro, ele nem estava lá. Na verdade não o via há semanas. Desde o píer...

O píer!

Desde que o vira pela última vez, aqueles sonhos e sensações estavam ocorrendo com mais freqüência, e culminaram naquela noite.

O moreno levantou-se cambaleante e foi até o espelho do seu armário, sentindo-se em choque ao ver as marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço, tórax, além das marcas de dedos em seu quadril.

- Não...

Takaya se afastou do espelho, sentando-se na cama, sentindo quase um ataque respiratório, o ar faltando-lhe nos pulmões. Estava enlouquecendo, estava servindo de brincadeira para o loiro ou para seus delírios.

- Naoe... – a voz ecoou baixinha e ele se abraçou, caindo numa posição fetal na cama. Queria o loiro ali, queria explicações, e principalmente, o toque dele, só que real, palpável.

Agora mais que nunca.

- Naoe...volta pra mim. – sussurrou num choramingo, o vento levando suas palavras.

Em outra cidade, o loiro abriu os olhos, sentindo suas costas doendo. Ao dar uma olhada no espelho, viu marcas fundas de unhas por toda sua extensão.

**Fim**

Mystik


End file.
